


A monster? Or a Queen?...how about both.

by Nemara14



Series: Poll stories [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Crack Treated Seriously, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Amunet was called many things throughout her life, such as darling, her father's daughter, mother, Her majesty,  and so on and so forth. But she will always remember her first nickname given to her by the regular residents of Ohara- Monster. Amunet knew it was because of her eyes, that no one had seen other than her mother and the midwife who told everyone of her 'demon eyes'. Ever since she could remember her eyes have been covered by a beaded veil from her mothers homeland never to be taken off unless given permission by her mother Olympia. A broken look in her eyes any time she looked at Amunet or her siblings,  telling them tales of their Uncle who was a king and their father who ruled parts of the sea. Amunet was 2 when she first got her powers, 4 when she met Nico Robin who had abilities like her.  And Amunet was only 6 when the Marines arrived destroying everything she knew.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akainu | Sakazuki/Original Female Character(s), Aokiji | Kuzan/Original Character(s), Benn Beckman/Original Character(s), Crocodile (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Dracule Mihawk/Original Female Character(s), Rob Lucci/Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Original Character(s), Vergo (One Piece)/Original Character(s)
Series: Poll stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967128





	A monster? Or a Queen?...how about both.

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The destruction of Ohara and the birth of a queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am all over the place with my fics, But know that none are abandoned I'm just going back and forth between them. The sent ones second chapter is almost done along with the second chapter of this work. After that ill probably go back to working on You are the father. But i am still in school so i update sporadically.

Amunet shushed her sibling as another pain filled scream coming from their mother filled the house.

Muffled voices coaching her mother to push along with commands to get more water and towels as the baby was almost there.

Her Twin Menet looking at her in worry his bright blue eyes filling with tears, that she kissed away soothing her sensitive twin patting his dark hair.

"Brother are you sure you dont wish to sleep with the others?" She asked slightly pleading as she hated to see her twin upset.

Menet shook his head pouting stubbornly, " No I wanna meet the new baby." He insisted 

Amunet signed and dropped the subject knowing her brother was as stubborn as she was.

Checking on the rest of her siblings who were unable to hear the pandemonium because she created a sound vacuum with her 'abilities'.

Afet and Atani the oldest set of twins after Amunet and Menet a 12 month gap between them as their mother had issues with conceiving.

Kiango was born 8 months after the twins followed by Darius 4 months later. These two were inseparable always found attached to the hip Darius's green eyes aglow as he followed his red eyed brother around like a puppy.

Seth, and Shakir were next taking their mothers dark hair and pale skin tone that went well with their amber eyes born a year later. Looking like twins even though they were 6 months apart, since they acted like twins as well always causing trouble around the house running amok- destruction in their wake.

Then came Chione, Her sister being 6 months after followed by Zahira her half sibling who was brought home by their blood covered mother wearing a horrific- Manic expression on her face as she introduced her.

Olympia's black hair was wild and unkempt her dark brown eyes full of insanity as she demanded Zahira to call her mother from then on.

Amunet knew that her mother was ..deranged especially when their 'father' was involved. Amunet after all was the favorite child because she looked the most like him with her darker skin and eyes.

So her mother would often watch over her as she slept a far away look in her eyes as she told Amunet over and over with an indescribable look in her eye that she looked and was _Just like her father._

But killing Zahira's mother for stealing her one sided love finally killed the last hope Amunet held in her heart for their mother as she bathed her 2 year old half sister whose gorgeous violet eyes were filled with tears promising that she would protect her.

And so far Amunet hasn't broken her promise, as she and her twin watched over their siblings like a hawk, keeping an eye out for their mother for any signs of instability or violence. 

Thankfully it was only the usual negligence Olympia showed to her other siblings except for her and Kiango.

There was no episodes for a few years and in that time her other siblings were born.

Mireya was born after many months of their mother trying to fall with child, and was praised as a miracle. 

It was a month after she was born that their mother came home in a rage and destroyed almost everything in the house.

Amunet had 'felt' their mother approaching since she had entered the town and with Menets help hid them all in the closet before turning the wood door into a wall. So that when Olympia tried to get to them she couldn't. 

The wood bending with the force of Olympia's blows the silence Amunet created making the experience more erie.

Olympia was an amazing spy able to get in and out of absolutely _anywhere_ and most situations only by using her words and because of that she was physically weak.

Amunet waited until her mother fell asleep to float her up to her room and get her siblings bottles, and food. All of them shaken up as the ate quietly before going once again into the large closet that was filled with pillows blankets and toys.

Of course the next day Olympia apologized over and over again while hugging them and sobbing, horrified that she tried to hurt her beloved 'babies'.

She fawned over Amunet the most holding her close to her chest as her other children stared at her wary Menet holding onto a new born Mireya, Afet and Atani holding onto Seth and Shakir.

Amunet started to hate her mother from that moment on, especially when she left them on their own for weeks to go look for the women that had caused her fit of rage by laying with their father.

Olympia couldn't afford or find a sitter that would watch them in the time she was gone, leaving Amunet in charge of her siblings as Olympia went on her crusade)

On the other hand it was the best time Amunet had in her 6 years of life, as she had finally had time to spend with her best friend Nico, who she met at age 4.

Nico Robin was her full name and she was an aspiring archaeologist like her mom Olivia, she was just as mature as Amunet so they got along extremely well.

Amunet had always loved to read and learn especially other languages so she often studied with the girl about various subjects such as science, medical texts, linguistics, and the 'ancient language' contained on the Poneglyphs while babysitting.

Nico's devil fruit power coming in handy allowing her to carry more and more books out from the world tree to sate the girls curiosity, some of her younger siblings such as Atani, Kiango and Afet reading books about engineering or Blacksmithing. 

Amunet defending Nico from the town bullies and her 'Family' in return for reading all the texts she technically wasn't aloud to since she wasn't an apprentice archeologist like Nico.

Amunet told Nico one day who stared at her with big doe eyes filled with tears, " Don't ever listen to these hateful people, you are not a freak. You are a beautiful strong girl and my best friend so if anyone says anything mean to you tell me. Because I hate seeing you sad so anyone who calls you names is going to get a butt whooping from me!"

Eventually Amunet beat up Roji after the woman attempted to beat Nico in front of her not long after this conversation.

Amunet moved on to shaming Nico's uncle publicly so he had no chance but to repent and allow the girl to move in with professor Clover who agreed to watch over her until her mother Olivia returned .

After that event Nico trusted Amunet fully and they were inseparable, so much that Seth, Shakir, and Chione would call her big sister.

They read all sorts of books together in and out of the library whenever Professor Clover agreed to watch over the rest of her siblings.

It was during this time Amunet showed Nico that she could move things, by making the girl float off the ground as her hands and eyes glowed gold.

However when Amunet told Nico she had never eaten a Devil fruit they started to experiment to see what else she could do. Often experimenting side by side with each other's abilities. 

Eventually they found out that Amunet could control the elements too, such as water and air while Menet could control earth and fire. When they were together they could control each others elements. 

So the twins often spent the days sending tufts of wind or pebbles at one another until it was time to go home as practice.

Now that Amunet was using her abilities more of them starting coming to the forefront, such as healing, flight and energy transferance which explained how she couls bend her twins elements.

Menet quickly realized his sister also had slightly prophetic dreams, when one day Amunet pulled Kiango out of the way of a dead falling tree.

Only to have told her twin the night before she had a nightmare about Kiango being crushed, soothed back to sleep by a skeptical Menet.

Afetr this incident they started experimenting with Nico they found out Amunet could manipulate minds as well.

It explained how Amunet could somehow turn off people's hearing or influence them to do as she wished along with many other things.

Such as how Amunet would always know where her siblings were since they shared blood, she could sense their energies that were bright flags standing out from everyone else.

After this Amunet made sure Professor clover kept an eye over her siblings to see if they showed any ..abilities. And when the man asked her what she meant Amunet replied, " Its nothing, it's just our parents had some..abilities that might have been passed down to us." 

Quickly leaving before the man could ask questions. 

Then everything soured when her mother returned, bringing with her a beaten boy whose skin was sickly pale with silver eyes...giving him the same introduction as Zahira. Except he was a year older then Amunet and had no name.

All of her siblings made faces at that..what type of weirdo doesn't have a name??

Once again Amunet was left in charge of her half sibling- as she led him to the bath.

He had flinched when she grabbed his hand so she gently released him before murmuring gently,"Follow me I will see you Bathed, fed and clothed."

The boy nodded eyes stil on the floor as he followed Amunet to the tub, that she filled with warm water.

But as he undressed Amunet gasped as she saw whipp Marks across his back.

She went out to touch him only to stop when he curled upon himself. 

" I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to frighten you, now that you are here no one will hurt you, or beat you I promise. " she said 

The boy was still silent after her declaration so she went and turned off the bath.

"Its ok if you dont believe me, trust will come with time..but even if you are my big brother I'll protect you because _family is before all._ " Amunet didn't know it at that time but her eyes were shining with inner fire.

Her beaded veil falling to the side showing her eyes to the boy who was staring at her.

And as her half brother got into the tub, he cried for the first time since he was a babe. Because he knew that she would protect him and that she _cared.._ for him who was nobody but a slave.

As Amunet scrubbed her older brother she broke the silence, " Brother since you dont have a name, how about I give you one??" 

The boy looked at her before nodding his long hair dripping water at the movement.

Amunet hummed before nodding her head a look of concentration on her face as she rinsed out his white locks.

"Rajat , for your eyes because they are beautiful no?"

Amunet said with a smile, and the boy-no Rajat now jolted as he realised he was being teased!

Rajat sunk into the water, face red as Amunet looked around the room before whispering, " Alright Rajat I'm about to do some magic, but you have to keep it a secret from our mother ok?"

Rajat nodded quickly eyes widened with wonder at the thought of seeing magic. 

Amunet got into a stance her hands held up before moving them side to side, and to Rajat's shock the water in his tub moved too!

The water even glowed!

It seems to soothe all the aches and pains he was feeling and as Rajat looked at his arms he noticed his scars were disappearing. 

Rajat watched entranced as Amunet's hands moved back in forth with the water until it stopped, his sister breathing a little heavily as she got him a towel with a smile.

"There all done! Use this to dry off! I'm going to get you some of Kiango's clothes since he's pretty big they should fit you." Amunet announced flouncing away walking from heel to toe so her steps were extremely quiet. 

Amunet turned out to be right as Kiango's clothes did fit Rajat, and then it was time for dinner that Amunet and Menet prepared. There mother once again nowhere to be seen despite just returning home.

Dinner was a mild curry with rice and bread on the side, and according to Afet and Atani was the best meal ever.

Mireya however was still only allowed to drink goat milk unfortunately. 

After her mother's return Amunet couldn't sleep as her dreams were filled with nightmares of great big ships with weapons and a blue silo on the sails. Some of them included her mother, Nico and her mother Olivia who still hadn't returned from her journey.

So Amunet didn't relax, trusting her instincts when they told her somthing was coming. 

She pushed herself harder in training her water and air manipulation learning how to freeze things, pulling water from trees, to fly and finally to manipulate blood.

Nico was the one who brought this her attention, since technically most beings were made of water so Amunet should be able to bend them to her will, like puppets on a string.

Menet didn't know what had his twin in such determination he just followed her lead knowing that she had a reason that he simply couldn't see yet.

Rajat also trying to help, by learning how to wield a sword (that was a long wooden stick) and musket (an old one they had found in the forest.)

It was during one of those many days while the three trained, and the other siblings played by the tree stump that they came across Rajat's ability. 

He had gotten frustrated and thrown his makeshift practice sword to the ground wishing loudly that it was an actual sword.

Rajat got his wish as the piece of wood molded into a [sword](https://www.google.com/amp/s/askeugeo.tumblr.com/post/123892469608/amp) of ice Rose's and silver.

Everyone froze for a moment until Amunet threw herself at her brother, " Congratulations Rajat! That was amazing- just imagine all that you can do with this gift!"

Rajat smiled as the other siblings including the youngest at the time Mireya seemed to congratulate him, even Nico who didn't like him gave him a pat on the back.

Afterwards Amunet had him practice by having him copy books from the Ohara library- by wishing them into existence.

However he couldn't use it too much as each wish cost him great deals of energy. But every day his tolerance got higher and higher as he copied all the texts from the great tree library.

When Menet asked his twin why she had him copying the books (which was completely illegal) she looked him in the eye and told him that they would need them in the future. 

Menet had a shiver go down his spine as he felt impending doom about to fall upon them.

**Back to the present 4 months later**

Amunet knew something had gone wrong with her newest siblings birth, when the tone of the midwife changed from neutral to fierce.

" Menet Wait here with the others." Amunet commanded of her pale twin before running up the stairs.

She burst into the room, scaring some of the aides when she saw something like a murder scene.

Olympia her mother who was pale and sweaty struggling to breathe as the mid wife applied pressure to her mother nether regions, giving commands left and right on how to stop the bleeding. 

The baby that was not moving sitting on a table next to her mother who was staring at him, a unfathomable grief upon her face.

Amunet stomped over to her stillborn brother and grabbing the cloth that covered him she started to rub back and forth on his little chest.

She had read a book before on CPR and how to give it to small children and babies in case they choked on something. 

Never stopping as her view tunnels onto her baby brother that still wasn't _moving_.

Amunet brought one hand to her brothers chest as she pulled the liquid from her brother's lungs- there were gasps at this but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she _kept rubbing._

The silence was getting to be too much , as the only thing being heard was the midwife working on stabilizing her mother as she pleaded with Amunet to save _their baby,_ still only seeing her father in her place she was in such agony. 

Amunet took a deep breath and blew into the babies face, her eyes dilated and swirling creating 2 pupils instead of one both surrounded by golden irises. 

[Her eyes giving the breath of life](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.comingsoon.net/movies/news/832463-the-mummy-poster-features-sofia-boutellas-creepy-double-iris/amp)

A moment passed before a soft barely there breath was heard, followed by weak wailing coming from the early borne babe.

Amunet slumped tears falling from her eyes as she turned to the mid wife, only to stop at the look upon her face.

She rushed to her mothers side that was pale, an expression of happiness on her face as her chest didn't move an inch.

Amunet leaned over her mother, "Momma?" She called voice shaking as she shook her arm.

One of the nurses reached out- what for Amunet would never know because she screamed at them.

" _LEAVE! GET OUT_!" Her voice completely unnatural and untamed scaring everyone out of the room except for her twin who had followed her upstairs .

Along with Rajat who Menet had awakened in fear knowing something horrible had happened. 

Watching hopelessly as his Twin tried desperately to heal their dead mother with water, screaming again and again in that unnatural sound that had brought back their brother from the dead.

The babe now was wailing at the scary sounds around him.

Menet went to his baby brother cradling him in his arms as Rajat hugged Amunet from behind pulling her away from Olympia.

Amunet struggled and scratched at him drawing blood until she broke down and wailed at the loss leaving Rajat to hold her weight as he whispered little nothing's into her ear. Trying to soothe her.

That was when Menets innocence died and a feeling of numbness replaced it. 

It wasn't until early morning that Amunet dried her tears and covered her mother in a white sheet after bathing her cold body with a sponge and lavender scented water.

Afterwards feeding her youngest brother who still had no name with milk left behind from the nurse maids.

Amunet knew that they couldn't stay there, on Ohara they were defenseless and without protection. 

They would have to go back to Olympia's home land, where they would be protected since they were all the remained of the 'missing royal family. 

No one ever remembered the little island of Tenet or that it used to rule the now weakened east blue. 

But Amunet would show them all, including their father who never cared for them or their mother who was stupid enough to abandon her heritage for _love_.

Amunet continued on as usual leaving new clothes out for her Twin and Rajat, getting breakfast and bottles ready for her siblings as she would explain of their mothers passing after they ate.

Amunet had to remain strong, she couldn't break down again especially in front oh her younger siblings like Chione.

So when she woke up her sleeping brothers and sisters Amunet acted as if nothing was amiss as she pulled Mireya from her basket to feed her.

Rataj and Menet coming down just as she finished burping Mireya and putting her back in her basket after seeing no sign of spit up.

"Took you guys long enough, there is still some oatmeal and bacon left since I stopped Daruis from stealing your portion." Amunet explained

Darius explanation of," Hey! I almost had gotten away with it too if it weren't for you m-meddin kids!" Met with laughter.

Kiango patting his brother on the back, " Dont worry about it little brother you'll have better luck next time. We all know Amunet has eyes in the back of her head."

"That's right and none of you better forget it!" Amunet replied. Moving to her youngest brother and taking him into her arms.

He was so tiny, and feeble than any of them had been at birth .

A special bottle had to be made so the teat could fit in his tiny mouth.

All of her siblings came crowding around once they saw the new baby was awake while being fed by Amunet.

"He's so- so _puny Ow!."_ Shakir had been smacked upside the head by a frowning Afet rubbing his sore head mumbling 'but he is' in a pouty tone.

"What is his name Amunet his eyes are so pretty just like mine!" Zahira said jumping around exited until Rataj put a hand on her shoulder stopping her play.

Amunet looked at her brothers and sisters ,"All of you sit down. I have something to tell you."

All of her siblings sat around the kitchen confusion on their faces except for Seth whose eyes had dimmed as if he suspected what had happened. 

"As you know Mother ...isn't here right now. And She hasn't gone on another trip to see our father. Mom has gone on a different adventure...to heaven. It is sad that we wont see her again until we too go on that journey, but we will get through this I swear. " Amunet watched as a myriad of emotions overtook her siblings. 

Some cried outright others like Seth had sadness in their eyes but didn't cry. Darius and Chione were in shock Kiango holding them close as he trembled while looking at the floor.

Atani was the only one who stepped forward, " How is this happening..why didn't you heal mother? I know you can we all have seen you do it... just Why did she die??." 

Amunet breathed before setting the tiny bottle to the side softly burping him afraid of causing the fragile baby injury with her clumsy hands.

"I don't know Atani, because I _Did_ try to heal our mother, I even tried calling her from the shores of the afterlife, as I did for our youngest brother..but she just _Wasn't there._ This is my greatest failure but I refuse to dwell on it lest we all deteriorate. We shall have Moms body prepared later today for our people's burial so if you wish to go upstairs and say goodbye now is the time." 

All of the children went upstairs except for Rataj, Zahira and the babies of course. 

Amunet was just putting the dishes in the sink when tiny arms wrapped around her legs.

Zahira looked up at her with a wobbly smile, " Dont be sad Amunet, we know you did the best. Because you and Menet always take care of us so now it's our turn to be the big brother and sisters so we can take care of you."

Amunet laughed leaning down and kissing Zahira on her nose, " Dont worry about that little bird as we all will take care of one another- Always and Forever ". They said together erupting into little giggles.

Everyone was somber for the rest of the day, especially when the undertaker came to their house only to be turned away by Amunet who insisted burying their mother in the Tenatian way.

Rataj , Amunet, and Menet were going around the house packing all they would need into a sack that may have looked small but was expanded by Rataj's gift on the inside.

Including all the offial documents,seals, and anything thier mother had as a princess of Tenet- like a few books that would be monumental for them to study if they wished to rule.

They had another that was filled of almost all of the books from the Tree of Knowledge (they were all copied of course).

It took a week of bathing their mother with oils, wine and salt before her body was ready for burial. Amunet with the help of Menet wrapped their mother head to toe in bandages with her treasured crook and flail.

Both were wrapped with 2 large feathers that were Olympia's treasured items, given to her by Amunets father.

Who hadn't come to see them despite Amunet sending him a letter using her mothers raven the morning after her death, the absolute scum bag.

Olympia's necessary organs having been pulled out already into canopic jars lined with gold molding by Amunet using her abilities. To be replaced by cotton dipped in a resolution so it wouldn't decay. 

Rajat, Menet and Kiango the ones to place the covering lid to the homemade sarcophagus made with marble and stone Menet had found and molded it to its current shape.

Amunet, her siblings, Nico and Professor Clover were the only attendees to her mothers Funeral. Amunet slowly lowering Olympia into the Tomb Nico had helped them prepare full of all the things she would need in the afterlife. 

It was quiet Chione's sobbing the only thing to be heard as Amunet covered their mothers tomb with stones.

Menet stepping forward breathing fire on them until they hardened into crystal so no one would be able to defile their mothers tomb.

That read in hieroglyphics: **Olympia D. Roger mother of the Rogeri clan.**

Kiango had chiseled into the chrystal using Amunet's hand as a stylist her telekinesis the only thing strong enough to write upon the strong diamond.

They stayed vigilant as the sun set, returning home once the moon rose to the sky. 

During the way home Amunet said, "How about we name the baby Alexander after the old capital of Tenet?"

Atani and Afet looped there arms with hers, " We think that is a wonderful name. Just right it is." They said in synch a wry chuckle coming from Amunet as Darius and Shakir ran ahead skipping down the hill.

All of the Roger children Peacefully sleeping the night away. 

Except for Amunet who was watching the horizon, knowing something was heading that way.

And they were not friendly based of the thoughts of Jaguar D Saul.

But he was to far away to truly gleam the Marines intentions so Amunet eventually fell asleep. 

#####

Over the next few days Amunet with the help of Menet started setting traps all around the island edges meant to kill off invading force should they arrive.

It was on the forth day that Amunet made sure Rajat was carrying the two emergency sacs as they headed to the tree stump in the forest.

Alexander tied to Amunet's front in a sling so she could hear his cry. Kiango carrying Mireya upon his back in a matching sling. The rest of the younger siblings being floated behind them with telekinesis so the group wouldn't be slowed down.

Amunet held up her hand and called for silence..as she heard someone approaching them fast.

Rajat drew his sword while Menet set his hands on fire ready to torch anything that came at them.

Except Amunet recognized the white haired woman and called her name, _"_ _Olivia??"_

Grabbing the womans wrist as she stopped Amunet read her surface thoughts about the Marines and CP9.

The glow in Amunets eyes was back as she ordered,"Quickly there is no time I know where Nico is she is currently heading this way- looking for you if we move now we may reach the raft in time to escape. "

Amunet took off in a sprint holding the woman Olivia's hand and Alexander closer to her chest. 

Menet taking up the rear, as Olivia asked, " Who are you?"

"I'm Amunet Nico's best friend nice to meet ya." Amunet smiled widely while directing the first wave of cannons back to the Marines with a wave of her hand.

Seeing the supposed evacuation ship from the edge of the island and marking it as plan B incase they didn't make it to the raft.

Although she wanted their escape to be completely hidden, there wasn't anything left that could tie them to this island Olympia made sure of that.

As they kept running Nico's form appeared for the horizon, as soon as mother and daughter saw one another they ran even faster.

Meeting in the middle in a tender hug each blubbering to the other, until Amunet rudely interrupted. 

"Hey there is no time for that if we want to live we gotta keep goin! We have to get to that raft before the Admiral's reach us!"

"The girl is right, come on kids let's go!" The loud voice of Jaguar.D Saul interrupted scooping up Zahira and Seth who were falling behind despite Amunet giving them breaks by floating them behind her during the sprint for survival. 

They went right back to running Rajat carrying Shakir and Chione as they reached the shore Amunet cursing up a storm underneath her beaded shawl as Alexander started to cry softly.

Only to be stopped by a vice Admiral of-fucking course they would as soon as they reached the beach, Ohara in flames behind them.

Immediately Saul engages Aokiji , asking if he thought what the Marines were in the right to do this.

Amunet answered for him, " Of course he doesn't, but he Is a marine you cant exactly expect him to disagree with the organization if he wants to keep his job."

Aokiji glanced over at the girl , taking in her stature and the baby held to Amunet's breast.

Only to give a complete bull shit ass answer like Amunet expected, Nico and Amunet looked at one another like 'you see'.

Then the Marines did something that horrified and shocked Amunet to her very soul, and warping her even more than her mothers death had.

Sakazuki had opened fire upon the evacuation ship killing innocent civilians. 

Saul and Aokiji looked on in shock and horror before Aokiji hid the emotion portraying only disgust that wasn't faked.

Amunet felt a rage that she had never experienced not even towards her father, eyes bold as she snarled.

"How dare they, to kill _Innocent people_! It's one thing to force us out of our home over some bullshit lie but this is going too far. Menet let's see how they like the taste if their own medicine."

As the marines had seen them upon the beach and opened fire only for the cannons to never land.

Menet jumped up and turned the sand into glass with lava manipulation before causing the shards to rain down upon the closest ships while Amunet threw the cannons back at Sakazuki's ship.

Her lips pulled into a viscous snarl as the cannons made impact, causing confusion as the marines thought one of their ships was taken over- so they fired at one another Sakazuki's ships sinking the fastest to Amunet's glee.

Just as Amunet readied herself for another attack Saul pushed her siblings, Olivia and Nico back.

"No you guys have to go on, I will stay here and hold them off. Now go!" 

As Amunet went to argue Afet grabbed her arm, "Amunet I get that you want revenge but we need to go , we aren't supposed to call attention to us until we get to Tenet remember?"

Amunet shook her head, Afet was right so she lifted the whole group and flew them close to the ground, and ran- until they arrived to the raft.

Amunet set everyone down , now tiring after using her abilities so much that day.

Realizing they weren't alone as she caught site of Kuzan waiting for them.

Rajat stood in front of Amunet hand on his sword ready to be used, as Olivia hid Nico and Kiango behind her who was still carrying Mireya. 

However Amunet couldn't sense any malice from the man, so she waited for him to speak before attacking. 

"Absolute justice, it's been known to drive a person into madness. " he began and Amunet wondered if he was talking about himself as she replied. 

"That's because 'True' justice doesn't exist unfortunately. " This caused him to look up a ghost of a smile on his face as he continued on.

"That may be true, but I've decided to let you escape from this island. As seedlings that were protected by Saul I'm curious to see what you grow into."

Seth snorted, " I think we are all going to grow into pine trees old man, except for Chione she will be a plum tree or something. "

Amunet turned at him and glared mentally telling him to shut the hell up before the Admiral changed his mind about being a nice person. 

Again they were ignored as the marine continued to speak.

" Its your choice to hate whoever you want, but consider yourselves lucky to be alive. And even though it may be difficult for some of you"- why is he looking at me: Amunet- " Try to live as plainly as you can.

"I have left a line of ice on the sea, travel straight ahead with this small boat and you'll eventually reach land." He explained and Amunet actually looked at the boat.

It was definitely too small for all of them but they could make it work.

Kuzan's voice interrupted Amunet from her seating plans as he stood and got closer to them. Olivia leaned away with Nico, Kiango and Mireya. 

But Amunet didn't move as he brushed past her smelling of milk and wine and not the gun smoke she expected. 

"And then..always remember that I am not your ally. If you do something I'll be the first enemy to come capture you."

"I dont know why he addressed us like that we are regular citizens." Afet said in a affronted tone nose in the air as some of the others giggled hysterically including Nico as they neared the boat trying to hide her tears from them all and lighten the mood.

Amunet stopped before she could question herself and ran after the Marine grabbing Kuzan by his coat- he didn't move or look down at her to see what she wanted.

"My name Is Amunet, and I thank you." She hesitated before taking off her [beaded headdress ](beaded%20headdress) (the part that covers the mouth is covering her eyes) that she had worn since she was born and placed it in his pocket. 

"Just a little something to remember me by until we meet again. " Amunet said returning back to the boat that had started to leave jumping onto the bow as they sailed away from the burning island. 

Olivia and Nico shedding tears over the lost library and their home.

Soon Amunet could no longer bear the sobbing and explained to the distraught women that the entirety of the library was in one of the bags they had brought. 

Menet handed it over to Olivia for safe keeping, looking uncomfortable as she thanked them again and again.

"Really, Amunet you dont know what this means you have just saved an entire culture and people by doing this ..I dont know how I or Nico can repay you for helping us."

Amunet looked to Menet, " I can think of one thing that you guys can do that would benefit us all. My siblings and I plan to go back to our mothers homeland in the east blue. You could come with us, until you find another plan."

Olivia's mistake was looking into Nico's pleading eyes. She caved with a sigh, " Very well, but it is very late all of us should get some sleep, I heard you mention that you had supplies. "

Olivia quickly took over as the adult of the group and had everyone bundled up and falling asleep as she steered the boat in the direction of the ice."

####

When they all reached land Amunet casted a glamor on Nico and Olivia's faces so that when people looked at them all they would see is a plain brown haired woman and her child.

She now had a new beaded veil covering her eyes when they stepped off the boat Chione and Mireya grabbing at It as it shimmered in the sunlight. 

After undocking they were all thankful Amunet had the forethought to cast the glamours because as soon as they entered the village wanted posters were everywhere.

Quickly moving into the crowd they signed headed to an inn, where Amunet, Menet, Rataj and Kiango bathed quickly before helping the rest of their siblings. 

The fresh hot spring rejuvenating everyone from their weary journey. 

Unfortunately they only had enough money for 4 beds so Amunet and Rajat slept with Alexander, Mireya and Zahira. 

While Nico and Olivia shared with Afet, Atani,and Chione. 

Seth, Darius, Kiango, and Shakir sharing the last one.

They all slept in the first day, all of them waking up to Olivia gently shaking them awake. 

Amunet with Olivia's help went through the bags of clothespins they brought finally deciding on sweaters and leggings for the girls and boys while putting the two babies in furry onesies that had animal ears.

They were so adorable that all the patrons down stairs cooed over them during breakfast.

Zahira and Chione needing assistance as they still struggled with holding utensils steady enough to get the goods into their mouths.

Making a great mess that Amunet, Olivia and Kiango had to clean up.

Amunet got to eat her food afterwards taking notice to a armed young man coming up to them, flexing her fingers ready to take control of him if he went to attack them.

Based off his appearance of a loosely tied red kimono and gear he was obviously a traveler- most like from Wano, as his features of long hair in a bun paired with his accent suggest.

Except he bypassed Amunet and went up to Rajat, " Hey kid do you know how to wield that sword?" He asked motioning to the sword on his hip.

Rajat bit his lip, " Kind of, since I haven't had a teacher except for books or scrolls made by old warriors but I've made due sir." 

The man scoffed, " Call me Kyoji kid, now how about you come outside and show me what you got and if you empress me I'll be your teacher for however long you are here. Afterall I'm searching for a apprentice myself. "

Rajat looked to Amunet who smiled and nodded her assent, the man Kyoji didn't miss this and smiled at Rajat's reply.

"Alright you're on Kyoji. "

They both headed outside and most of the people in the Inn followed excited for the show, Rajat had his own cheer squad in the form of Zahira, Seth, Shakir and Atani.

Both men faced off swords out especiallyin Kyoji's case as he had twin [blades](https://uedata.amazon.com/Japanese-Scimitar-Anime-Kyouraku-Shunsui/dp/B00YAYKTW6) that were beautifully made.

Rajat made the first move, with an underhand slash trying to take the man off guard.

Kyoji blocked him easily which frustrated Rajat so he moved faster, slashing, stabbing at any opening he could but not getting anywhere. 

As the unknown samurai defense was impenetrable the smirk on Kyoji's face growing after Rajat's use of technique.

Amunet watched the fight in amusement, as her siblings yelled out encouragement to their brother silently studying the man that approached them. He couldn't have been older that 17 years but he had long flowing brown hair and sharp eyes that missed no detail. 

In complete honesty Kyoji was handsome his face a perfect mix of chiseledand rugged, and he was telling the truth which was a bonus in Amunets book.

Amunet did read his surface thoughts she could truly see that he was looking for a student. 

Apparently Kyoji just found one as he knocked Rajat's sword out of his hand effectively ending the fight. 

Everyone clapped especially Amunet who walked forward and congratulated Rajat for a well fought battle kissing his cheek and causing him to turn beat red as she handed him his sword.

Kyoji pouted, " Hey I'm the one who won the fight where is my kiss little girl?" He joked holding his chest as if he was grievously wounded. 

"Its right here." Amunet said back kissing his cheek so quickly that Kyoji almost missed it before skipping away at his gobsmacked expression some laughs breaking out among the remaining crowd.

The rest of the crowd awww'ed as Kyoji studied Amunet who was returning with her family into the Inn to finish breakfast, because she was no normal girl he knew that much.

So Kyoji resolved to keep an eye on the group as he left to write to his sensei about the prospective student.

After breakfast Olivia, Amunet, Rajat, and Menet agreed to go to the market to look for a ship to get them off the island all agreeing that it wouldn't be safe to stay much longer.

Amunet immediately regretted it as Seth and Shakir immediately ran off, forcefully being pulled back to the group by Amunet who was struggling to hold Chione still as she wanted to reach out and touch the baubles in _Every_ stall.

The twins Afet and Atani along with Kiango trying to convince Olivia to stop at weapon stalls that had swords when Amunet put her foot down, telling them they could do it later.

Mireya and Alexander were calm and quiet as they were strapped to Rajat's chest completely mesmerised with his white hair that they gleefully chewed on and pulled.

Rajat grimaced but allowed it, as Olivia, Amunet, and Menet wrangled their siblings together to the sell ship yard.

They looked for hours exploring the inside and outside of many different ships made in a myriad of styles. 

Many were Merchant ships , some were fishing other were vacation vessels made by Alabasta that Menet really liked except they had next to no defense system which put them on the not buying list.

Just as Amunet was about to tell Olivia they should go back to the inn for the night a familiar ship name caught her eye.

 _Cleopatra's Moon_ was written in Hieroglyphics across the side of the old dusty ship. And as Amunet took a closer look it was a Tenetian battleship!

"Menet, Olivia look!" She called in excitement as she ran towards the boat Seth and Dariusby her side, the others following behind as they neared the boat.

It was obviously made in Tenet, with Acacia and Adam wood and large square papyrus made sails coming from the 2 masts.

The one in the middle of the ship doubling as an observation nest. The front coming to a sharp hard point and perfect for ramming the sides of other ships .

It's own side 3 layers tall, 2 for holding cannons and one for oars made to boost speed.

It was obviously made to be similar to a trireme battleship but with Tenetian features and materials that covered the weakness of the boats design.

Such as the sides being more protected if they were rammed by another ship or shot at with cannons, since the material (adam wood mixed with reeds) would bend slightly instead of breaking like regular wood at the strain.

While Olivia spoke to the owner of the ship yard Amunet and her siblings explored the humongous ship, that had 4 different levels 6 counting the large rooms on top of the deck that Menet said they would probably stay in as there were two rooms that were connected by a short hallway that led to the second level.

Despite the boat being dusty from misuse Amunet couldn't see anything wrong with it, all the ship needed was a few repairs and a good while down and it would be fine.

Amunet was the first one in the next room, and therefore the first to get wet from broken water pipes, as the room was a spacious bathroom that obviously belonged to a noble with all the extravagant decorations. 

Seth, Shakir and Chione thought this was extremely funny so in a rare moment of playfulness Amunet gave then a taste of revenge splashing them playfully. This soon turned into a free for all war that excluded Rajat since he was holding the babies but everyone else was free game.

Nico attacking everyone at once using multiple arms to splash and direct water at her opponents as Amunet manipulated small gentle water whips to hit her. 

Soon teams were formed, Nico and Amunet each appointed as generals in the fierce battle. 

Kiango , Seth, Shakir,and Afet on Nicos team while Menet, Atani, Darius, Zahira and Chione chose to side with Amunet.

Kiango took out Zahira and Darius clashing with Menet finally conquered by Amunet's twin only for Menet to be ambushed by Nico and Afet.

Afet quickly being taken out by a flying Chione who clung to her face like a wild badger, causing her to scream in horror as she fell into the water. Taking Atani with her.

Seth and Shakire followed the twins as Amunet defeated them leaving Nico and Amunet alone, Rajat watching proceedings with a smile as both girls charged one another with a war cry battling it out with kicks and punches dodging each other attempts to get wet.

Until finally Amunet got the upper hand and Defeated Nico with a mighty roar as she bellowed out her victory. 

Nico wasn't a sore loser despite her loss and hugged Amunet back after the girl helped her up from the watery floor.

Now that everyone was tuckered out Amunet pulled the water from everyone's clothes quickly drying them as Menet fixed the pipe with Atani and Afets help.

As they were budding engineers and weapon makers always devouring one blueprint after another in search of knowledge. 

Afterwards Amunet sent everyone to go back to Olivia except for Menet to see if she had agreed on a price with the ship owner and get food from a nearby stall for the kids- excluding the babies whose bottles were on Olivia's person.

That must have been a kitchen at some point as there was an oven and pots and pans that were extremely dusty and smelled moldy in the humongous space Amunet opened the window closest and taking a deep breath blew all the dust out of it.

Menet coughing a bit afterwards as they descended to the next level after seeing the lavish servants quarters next to the kitchen.

"Sister please next time warn me before sending dust everywhere ok?" 

Amunet chuckled, "Sorry about that I wasn't really thinking. " she responded as they entered the next level and boy was it huge as it was the storage compartment. There was even _Stables! Like for animals ._

Menet chuckled, as he saw Amunet's excitement, " Amunet I know that look- so no you are not allowed to get a farm to take to Tenet."

Amunet pouted, "You never let me have any fun Menet."

Menet scoffed," If anything it's the other way around, any of your Ideas of fun often ends with chaos so yes this time you aren't allowed to have fun."

"Boo hoo." Amunet said sticking her tongue out at Menet opening the last door to the set of stairs leading to the last set of rooms.

That turned out to be a dungeon that reeked of old blood and other nasty things.

"Ugh let's get outta here. " Menet said Amunet agreeing as the rushed back up the stairs until the exited the rooms completely and smelled fresh air again. 

Except when they got off the boat they saw Olivia arguing with the ship owner, the owner of the harbor trying to mediate between the arguing adults.

The kids all eating cautiously nearby worried about their new mother figure. 

"What seems to be the problem good sir." Menet asked voice cold as his eyes hardened. 

Amunet mirrored her twin despite her new bejeweled veil that hid her eyes and upper face, only leaving her frown open to see.

The greasy ship owner shivered under their attention before puffing up in indignation. 

"Why see here your mother has insulted me by saying I'm a crook! I had no idea my scale was broken so I refuse to sell this ship to a _Woman_ that accuses me of a crime she had no proof of that I didn't commit." he sneers at the children.

Amunet stared at the scale used to weigh currency that was tilted slightly one way, before walking down the plank towards the man smiling sweetly. 

" Of course, Of course as is your right as a ship owner. Just like it is _my_ Right to report that you have been unknowingly using a broken scale to the Marines who often frequent this establishment and buy your ships..it is the law to do so here and I dont think the Marines or the government will be happy to find out they have been paying _Extra now will they ??"_

Each word that came out of her mouth made the ship owner pale and turn clammy the owner of the harbor stared at her in growing respect as most children wouldn't even think to say such things.

"The lass is right Dane, I think you should carefully consider your next options. " The Harbor owner said not mentioning that he himself has to make a report on the transgression leaving the man screwed anyways.

Amunet smiled at the man showing off the face of a beautiful happy child as she spoke sweetly to the ship owner whe was now babbling to her .

"N-n-now, no-one there isn't a need for that little girl I'll give you the boat for the original price that I already have agreed upon with your mother, let me just get another scale-" he was interrupted by Olivia herself. 

"Actually I will be buying this ship with a 75 percent discount for the trouble you have caused us here today. So here is all that I owe you, we will not be needing that other scale afterall it might be _Broken too."_ She said with a malicious smile and handing the man a small portion of berri.

"We will be here tomorrow to clean up the ship after the repairs are made, thank you sir for allowing us to pay and have it done in advance." Olivia said to the Harbor owner before heading back to the inn.

The rest of the pack following as Amunet hummed a jolly tune on the way back all of them excited for the journey to home. 

Afet, Atani and Kiango the most as they got to stop at the weapon stall they went passed earlier asking the blacksmith question after question about how they were made before Amunet told them it was time to go.

They pouted but cheered up at the aspect of dinner and dessert waiting for them at the inn.

Later in the night Amunet awakened from a nightmare about a pregnant with auburn hair who was being hunted by the marines. 

She quickly woke up her twin, and when he looked at her in confusion Amunet whispered to him fervently. 

"Wake up we have to go to the south blue, we have to to save our cousin. " she said before running out of bed to go tell Olivia that they had to leave as soon as possible and get to the south blue.

#####

Olivia was thankfully able to calm Amunet down enough that she didn't go and wake the rest of the children at 4 in the morning .

But they did all get up early and head to the ship yard to collect their boat so they could set sail for the south blue.

The children skipping down the street Merrily as they left the village afte saying goodbye to the others in the inn.

Except as they went to leave Kyoji stopped them and said that since he wished for Rajat to be his apprentice he would accompany them.

Amunet agreed after fixing him with a glare before realizing he didn't know most of their names so she quickly introduced everyone in her group calling Olivia, Olive, and Nico,Robin.

They continued on All of the children bringing Amunet and Olivia different fruits and foods they wanted to eat while on the ship Rajat watching over them with Menet and Kyoji. 

Both of them sensing someone was watching them with malicious intent.

Rajat kept his hand on his sword aptly named winter rose by Kiango, actually getting better at wielding it the 2 days they had been there because of Kyoji.

As they left the market Amunet held up her hand the air around her charged as she stopped the ground hands protectively around her baby siblings strapped to her chest.

"Wait...there is a trap." She said

A man appeared in front of them clapping his hands..it was the greasy ship owner, and he had friends. 

Kyoji and Rajat pulled out their swords coming to stand in front of Amunet as her lip curled ' _Great, slavers'_ she thought as she took in the men in black that carried chains.

Rage filled her at the crate they carried knowing they intended to shove Alexander and Mireya into it.

"Well spotted little girl, you definitely are a sharp one but you see I cant just let a pretty one like yourself go free, able to tell the Marines about my _Accidental deeds now can I._ " He said his voice turning gleeful as his face went monstrous. 

Amunet took the babies from the sling and gave them to Olivia, the look in her eyes scaring the archeologist into not asking questions as she whispered for Nico to cover everyone's eyes and ears.

"Yes you can, as in a minute you wont have a chance to do anything anymore." Amunet snarled her hands flexing as she grabbed ahold of half of the slavers and forced them to their knees.

" _Kill them all,_ we cant let scum like this escape. " She ordered Kyoji and Rajat rushing the closest men at her order, Kyoji killing the ship owner decapitating him in one blow before moving to the next.

Some panicked charging toward the group blindly only to end on their knees or cut down by Kyoji. 

Amunet forced the men she had under her control to bend in unimaginable ways before snapping their necks leaving 3 men one who was still engaging Rajat the rest running away.

Amunet kicked her foot a trail of earth appearing tripping both men as Kyoji caught up to them and disarmed them. Rajat finished off the last slaver sliding his sword into the man's stomach. Eyes flinty cold despite his shaking arms.

Menet put his hand on his brother's shoulder as the shared a glance Rajat allowing himself to lean on his brother as Kyoji dragged both of the remaining men to Amunet who was vibrating with power. 

"What do you wanna do with them Amunet?? Give them to the marines??" He asked her which surprised Amunet before it turned into pleasure towards the man.

Menet shackling the slavers to the ground with earth in a twist of irony.

"That sounds like a good idea Mune we should just let them go they have learned their lesson." Nico said shakily her mother staying behind with the rest of the children her eyes and ears covered as well.

Amunet took Nico's hand and kissed it adoring her friends compassion but knowing this was not the time for it.

"We cant Nico people like them never learn, if we give them to the marines they will probably get off especially if they have friends in the government which they do. Kyoji and I have to kill them lest they tell others about us and what we can do." Nico nodded before covering her eyes and ears once more.

Amunet met the eyes of her twin wondering where her sweet brother had gone leaving the cold pained boy in his place.

Menet nodded and her conviction hardened, she looked to Kyoji and the two men who were struggling to escape but couldn't as Kyoji eyes hardened and he brought down his sword.

They had Menet bury the bodies leaving no trace of what happened behind as they headed to the ship.

The children were shaken up despite not knowing what happened each of them wanting to be carried or held by Menet and Amunet on the way there.

Kyoji had many questions to ask and when he went to do so , Olivia shook her head and mouthed 'Later'.

He nodded understanding now was not the time to ask as they neared the ship yard.

When they arrived he gaped in shock at the humongous ship that was flying a vibrant purple flag and was recently remolded and polished.

"All the repairs including cleaning are finished as well as the extra furniture added as requested. " the ship yard owner said to Olivia who thanked him gratefully taking the necessary paperwork from the man.

The older man waved his hand, " Dont worry about it you payed me and my men twice as much as we needed so we all hope you come back and visit us here again after your travels." 

The man left them and they all got aboard the ship.

Amunet immediately went to the pavilion she had seen yesterday two throne like chairs now repainted in silver and gold sat beautifully. Since each chair had no armrests it was more of a couch but Amunet adored it.

Just like the sun roof that was currently closed the sun still shining through the veiled glass putting the area under a pretty light.

The ship yard owner kept his word as little bed like couches with tables that were either glued or nailed to the floor surrounded the rest of the pavilion as requested. 

[What the couches look like except purple and gold](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/47428602309673944/)

There was blinds separating the two throne chairs at the back of the pavilion from the rest of the room.

The blinds were made of wood and linen so it would be difficult to hear through it. 

As well as wool blinds around the entire pavilion for when it was cold the pit of fire in the middle of the room giving the finished touches of warmth.

Kyoji closed the wool ones at Rajat's request since he was the strongest out of them all.

Amunet and Olivia quickly place each children on a couch in groups pulling out blankets to cover them with to soothe.

Zahira and Chione sat on the red one lined with golden clawed feet, Seth and Shakir chose the silver and blue bed .

Leaving Darius to share with Kiango, and the twins Afet and Atani to share another.

Amunet, Menet, and Olivia passed out lunch to the weary children before Amunet went with Menet, Rajat and Kyoji to the throne room where Amunet closed the blinds.

Olivia staying out with her siblings putting a freshly changed Mireya and Alexander in bassinets that each had different mobiles hanging down to distract them.

Amunet sat down on Rajat's lap sharing the first silver throne while her twin sat in the golden one.

Kyoji sitting on the huge pillow on front of them as Amunet motioned for him to begin the questioning. 

"First off is it correct to assume that you are devil fruit users based off of the fight earlier?" He asked

"Actually no , none of us are devil fruit users - we actually swim very well"- Kyoji snorted- "but we do have abilities that we think we inherited from our father who is a devil fruit user." Menet answered as Amunet was chewing on a strawberry from the bowl of fruit she brought with them.

Softly trying to convince Rajat to eat by wordlessly holding a grape to his mouth, which Rajat did grudgingly open his mouth to accept the morsel. 

Kyoji rubbing his jaw, " That's interesting, second question are you guys nobility and if you are what kind?"

"Technically yes we are nobility from both sides of the family but we are heirs to a throne in the east blue." Amunet answered vaguely as the swordsman nodded accepting the answer for now.

"Now it's our turn for some questions..what is your full name, homeland, occupation/fealty and how long do you intend to travel with us." Amunet asked after eating a grape that she had stolen from Rajat who shook his head and grabbed another .

"My name is Kyoji Sato and I am a traveling swordsman from Wano country, my occupation was previously a hired guard and I plan on traveling with you for many years to come as Rajat is my apprentice and I cannot abandon him. Now my fealty is up to you..I will offer it to you here and now if you wish." Kyoji said a wry smile on his lips.

Menet looked to his sister who was looking at the man in concentration. Rajat didn't say anything on the behalf of his would be mentor not feeling the need as his Amunet got up from his lap and approached the swordsman. 

"May I check your sincerity before you vow your sword to me..all I will do it put my hands on your temple and see into you mind..but only to get a glimpse of your intentions _Nothing else._ " She swore holding her hands out to her man her fingers glowing golden.

Kyoji hesitated ' God the things I do to pass on the ways of my clan's'. He thought before nodding effectively giving Amunet permission.

Amunet approached him and laid her fingertips on his brow her eyes closed in concentration as she read his thoughts about them and his intentions. 

Again she wasn't surprised as Kyoji had told her the truth.

"Very well I accept your declaration of fealty now repeat after me..."

"..I Kyoji Sado do swear in the name of my fore father's with the sun and moon as witness that I dedicate my sword and loyalty to Amunet __________. I swear to follow her commands, to protect her and hers before myself. To assist her in all things Including giving her my counsel that shall be honest and true. I swear to never raise hand, sword, or any other force of harm against Amunet or those of her own. Should I ever fail my Queen and liege In any of this I forfeit my life to her wishes. " he finished as Amunet shook her head.

"You honestly didn't have to say the last part, it wasn't even required. " she said unhappy of the thought of Kyoji coming to harm.

"No your majesty, I didn't but I wanted to." Kyoji joked his eyes betrayed his sincerity and serious thoughts. 

Amunet huffed and left the pavilion pushing aside the wool curtain to set the ship on course.

Rajat help out the bowl of fruit to his new mentor and guard, " Fruit??"

"Yeah kid, Fruit." Kyoji said as the barge slowly shuddered and pulled out from the Island harbor soon hitting the open sea at great speed .

The oars on the side sliding out and working double time as Amunet set the ship coordinates to the south blue a brand new log pose right above the steering wheel.

Amunet breathed in the smell of the ocean hair flying in the wind behind her, now understanding how men could become addicted to this as she looked to the horizon. 

'Dont worry Rouge I'm coming for you.'

###

Miles away Kuzan closed his spyglass as the ship disappeared over the ocean. He felt around his pocket for the beaded headdress the girl had given him. O yes he couldn't wait to see who the spitfire would become.

His fist closed around the token, a warm emotion filling his chest as he ordered his men to head to the island to search for the 'fugitives ' already knowing they were no longer there.

**To be continued**

[Part of what Amunet looks like to be mixed with Ahmanet from the mummy movie.](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/217087644515269643/)

[Ahmanet](https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Ahmanet)

[what Amunets eyes look like regularly but add a hint of blue/green](https://images.app.goo.gl/11b7uUjaH2xGm4Wz6)

[Menet (imagine his hair Is blonde)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/455637687297681119/)

[Kiango (except his hair is dark brown)](https://jormungand.fandom.com/wiki/Jonah)

[Darius except hair is longer](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/482588916296471676/)

[Rajat](https://pin.it/6oPjAJs)

[Zahira when shes older](https://pin.it/2CtCxad)

[Seth on the right Shakir on the left](http://fanaru.com/anime-boys/image/149004/twins-picture/)

[Afet on left Atani on right (imagine darker skin tone)](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/721350065286570330/)

[Chione ](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/17381148539891659/)

[Mireya](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/720364902880699585/)

[Mix this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/341640321717032723/) [And this to get Kyoji ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/129408189282098557/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review if you got the time and enjoy.  
> some clarification as well  
> Olympia was 22 when she died  
> Ages of the children when Ohara was attacked:  
> Amunet-6  
> menet-6  
> Nico-8  
> Afet-5  
> if you guys wanna guess who The baby daddy is go ahead  
> Atani-5  
> Kiango-5  
> Darius-4  
> Seth-3  
> Shakir-3  
> Chione-2  
> Zahira-3  
> Rajat-7  
> Mireya-4 months  
> alexander-newly born  
> Kyoji:19  
> again i am not good at writing children so they do act older than their age.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review pls


End file.
